


Jurassic Park: The Untold Tales

by JamesAlexander



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dinosaur - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAlexander/pseuds/JamesAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Stiles Stilinski is a successful Paleontologist that had been tutored by the best - Alan Grant himself. When his beloved colleague and partner in crime, Paleoecologist Dr. Lydia Martin, returns from a trip to states, visiting her Aunt, Ellie Sattler, Stiles can barely believe what she has to tell him. After all, how could a secret like an island full of dinosaurs have been kept for twenty years? Armed only with the information of where the islands are, and which dangers it contains, they assemble a team to research the animals: Allison Argent, Lydia's best friend an a famous wild-life photographer; Jackson Whittemore, rich entrepeneur and Lydia's boyfriend; and mercenary Derek Hale and his team, composed of the twins and also Stiles's step-siblings Erica and Isaac, Stiles's best friend - Scott -, and Erica's boyfriend, Boyd. On their first day in the island, the helicopter pilot Jeremy Wes joins them in their adventures. What secrets has Isla Nublar? And which will it reveal to his visitors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las Cinco Muertes

Dr. Alan Grant looked out the helicopter's window, as the two kids snuggled beside him. A flock of pelicans flies away, oblivious to the traumatic experience they just had.

“See, you’re not that bad with kids…” Ellie smiles, pointing at the two children. “They like you.”

“I hate them.” He grunts, a smirk tugging on his lips. “I’m glad we got out of that hell-pit.”

“Think you’ll be able to face a raptor after all this mess?” She asked, looking out the window a little mind-absently.

“I hope you will!” John Hammond chirped from his seat, his smile as bright as the white clothes he was wearing. Alan didn’t know when the older man managed to lose the hat he had been wearing that day. He thinks it was somewhere between the trip in the electric cars and the time they had to send Ellie to restore the power on the island. “I am still going to fully fund your expeditions.”

“I think it’s the least you could do.” Alan states, rolling his eyes.”

 

 

__

_Twenty Years Later_

The heat of the Gobi Desert was nearly unbearable. You’d think that a scientist with a PhD would wear an expensive suit, or a lab coat, depending on whether he was giving lectures at some posh university, or doing practical work in a laboratory, breaking the boundaries of science, finding a cure for cancer, or any other disease with tragic consequences. But if there was one thing Dr. Stiles Stilinski had learnt from his mentor, Alan Grant, was that a Paleontologist would best do his work in what other scientist would even call ‘peasant’ clothes. Not to get started on the places where they dug for bones that were usually just as inhospitable as the heat eradiating from the sand underneath the paleontologist’s body. Stilinski, the youngest of three children, his two older siblings being twins, was in his mid-twenties. Alan Grant was already fifty-five when he had mentored him. He remembered his mentor as a cranky man, who said he hated children only to hide his undying love for them. Dr. Stilinski knew that because he had seen the Murphy kids around Alan’s place, Lex and Tim. They were about Stiles’s age, but they had known Dr. Grant for a long time. They never spoke about it, though. And Stilinski never dared to ask, because, after all, they were the ones funding their expeditions.

“Stiles!” A female voice called. The scientist was so enthralled on the bones of the [Tarbosaurus](http://dinosaurs.about.com/od/carnivorousdinosaurs/p/tarbosaurus.htm) he was digging that he didn’t register his name being called. It had been one of the most exciting discoveries. They had found an almost complete skeleton, of this poorly known dinosaur, and this find would be amazing to know better if it was related to Tyrannosaurus Rex, like most of their colleagues suspected, or if it belonged to another different type of dinosaur.

“Stiles!” she called again, this time managing to call his attention.

Dr. Stilinski smiled at the sight of his most trusted colleague, Dr. Lydia Martin, specialized in Paleoecology. Her red hair was tied in a messy bun on the back of her neck, and she seemed excited, with the kind of nervous energy she had had when they had found the fossil remains Stiles was digging.

“Lydia, did you find another skeleton? That’s unfair, you just came back from the States!”

Dr. Stilinski felt like he owed his life to that woman. She was the link he needed to get to Dr. Grant. Dr. Ellie Sattler was Martin’s maternal Aunt, and she was good friends with Dr. Alan Grant, since she had worked in many of his expedition as a Paleobotanist. Dr. Martin had gone to the States for a week for Dr. Sattler’s birthday, and had arrived at Mongolia’s desert only a few minutes earlier.

“No, but I think I found the most amazing discovery of all of our careers!” She said, energy barely contained in his voice.

“Ok… What did you find?” The man asked, hoisting his body up from the soft sand.

“Not here, come with me.” She ordered, pulling him towards the trailers camped next to the site. Stiles moaned at the fresh air that came from inside, always a blessing on his burning skin. The thing with Deserts and Stiles was that his skin was so pale he turned into a lobster before he could actually get slightly tanned. Fortunately, the lobster phase was long over.

“So, what’s this new amazing discovery, Lyds?”

“Well, you’ve heard Elli and Alan talking about the Island, right?”

It had always been a mystery. They figured it had been someplace where they had fallen in love, or something. Until they actually realized both the older scientist cringed at the mention of such place, which pointed out that it was actually a place that had traumatized them.

“How couldn’t I have heard?” He shrugged, leaning towards the fridge, and taking a bottle of fresh water, offering another to Lydia.

“Ok, so, I talked to my Aunt, and she told me the name of the Island.” She said. “Isla Sorna.”

“Sorna? Sounds Spanish…” She nodded.

“It is. I did some digging… Back in the mid-1980s, the Costa-Rican government leased the Island to an American corporation, InGen.”

“You mean John Hammond’s company? I thought they were bankrupt.” Stiles lifted an eyebrow.

“Not at the time, they weren’t. Apparently, Hammond wanted to build a resort of some kind. And he selected some people to act as consultants, between them, Alan and some other people, a mathematician, was one of them, Ian Malcom, I think was is name. Anyway, in summer 1989, Hammond invited Ellie and Alan to come take a look at the resort. Hammond had clearly been playing with his toys… You know what kind of resort it was?”

“No…” Stiles replied, sitting down on the table. She followed him, but couldn’t sit down, always pacing, her boots thumping dryly on the trailer’s floor. “But I bet it was something way over our paygrades.”

“Yeah. Well, guess what, Hammond started to mine for lots of amber. And amber contained bugs, among those bugs, he was especially interested in the mosquitos. So, picture this, a mosquito around, let’s say, the cretaceous period, flies around, bites an animal, sucks it’s blood, then lands on a tree to rest, is caught in the sap that was dripping from the tree, the resin hardens, it fossilizes, and preserves the mosquito.”

“Yes, I’m following you, but I don’t get what that has to do with anything, Lydia…” He stated.

“Well, the blood, like the mosquito, was preserved. And in that blood, there’s DNA. DNA you can extract, fill the gaps, clone and create new beings with it, right?”

“Yeah.”

“What if that mosquito had fed on, let’s say, a [raptor](http://dinosaurs.about.com/od/typesofdinosaurs/a/raptors.htm), or a [tyrannosaurus](http://dinosaurs.about.com/od/carnivorousdinosaurs/p/tyrannosaurus.htm).” Lydia suggested, motioning at him so Stiles would carry on with the thought.

“The blood would be preserved, you would have the DNA and-“ Stiles’s eyes widened in shock, as his brain started to connect the dots. “No. That can’t be…”

“Hammond built a zoo, called Jurassic Park. Ellie and Alan went there, but things went terribly wrong. A storm fried the electric systems, and the fences were turned off. He carnivores were set lose, lots of people died that night, but luckily most of the workers had been evacuated before the storm hit the island. After that, the Costa-Rican government nuked the Island, and it’s gone from the maps.”

Stile felt the emotion fleeing from him, and disappointment quickly replaced it. But Lydia wasn’t finished, because she grinned at him.

“But I saw some reports. The animals weren’t bred in Isla Sorna. You see, that Island belonged to a chain of Islands called _Las Cinco Muertes_. Isla Nublar was the place where the animals were bred and kept, before being transferred. But the facilities in the Islands were abandoned…  And the dinosaurs there managed to survive and get free.”

Stiles stood up.

“This is… So unreal, Lydia, I mean…”

“Well, I wanted to make sure what I was seeing was true, so I talked to Ellie. She confirmed the reports, that Alan had been in both Islands. In Isla Sorna before it was destroyed, and five years later, in Isla Nublar, helping a couple finding their child. Most of them got out, but don’t you see, Stiles? This is groundbreaking, we could observe them in their natural habitat…”

“I don’t know Lydia…” Stiles said. “It’s dangerous…”

“I know. I’ve called Allison. She’s been in the Island for a day, and I received a satellite message, when I landed, and she is fine there. But if you are fearing for our safety, you know who you should call…”

“Lydia…” Stiles said, slumping back on the chair.

“We leave in two days.” She said, and her tone showed her decision was final.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

 

__

Erica and Isaac exchanged looks, and then their eyes set on their younger sibling. Stiles rolled his eyes, and handed them the folder with the information that Lydia had given them.

“So let me see…” She asked. “You want us to go with you, trespass into an Island that’s property of the American government, highly classified, filled with bloodlust-moved beasts that-“

“Just because their name means terrible lizard in Greek, doesn’t mean they are actually all that bad, you know? Some of them were even good moms…” Dr. Stilinski tried.

“Dinosaurs, then, that could kill us by hunting us, crushing us or even poisoning us. And you have known of people dying in there, and you still want to go?”

“Yes.” He nodded, and Isaac made a desperate whine.

“I can’t believe this. Derek is going to find this just amazing…” He sighed.

Isaac and Erica were twins, but they were completely different both in body and character. They were also very different from Stiles, but that was understandable, since they didn’t have the same father. Erica and Isaac were five, when their mother married Stiles’s father. The younger was born two years after the marriage. When their mother died, the Sheriff took care of the three children all by himself, and turned out just good. Erica and Isaac actually considered the man their father, since their biological one wasn’t much of a lovable guy. Erica and Isaac were mercenaries, and worked for a mysterious man, called Derek Hale, that Stiles had never seen in his life. They were the perfect team for this job, though, composed of the twins, Erica’s boyfriend and Stiles’s best friend, Scott McCall.

“Well… We don’t have any assignments…” Erica started. “And this could actually be fun. No one pointing guns at us, for a change.”

“You surely are forgetting the claws. And the teeth. And the size of some of the things in there!” Isaac protested.

“We need you.” Stiles shrugged. “Me going is not up for discussion, if you don’t come with us, we either find another team that will want to help us, or we go alone.”

“No, you won’t.” Scott said, coming back from the bathroom upstairs, towel on his hips. They were at his home, after all.

“So, does this mean you’re coming?” Stiles grinned.

“No. And you are staying here. Or far away from Costa Rica and any other Island in the Central-American coast.” Scott scolded.

Time to use the secret weapon.

“Well, at least you should come to get your fiancé.” Stiles huffed.

“Nice try, Stiles, Allison’s in Africa, shooting a piece on the Elephants.” Scott rolled his eyes, and stole a chip from the bag Isaac had on his hands.

“Is she?” Stiles asked, sarcastically. “She went directly from Africa to Isla Nublar, when Lydia told her about the dinosaurs. You know she is just as crazy for those animals as Lydia and I, do you think she would waist an opportunity of actually photographing them in the flesh, instead of in a pile of bones?”

Scott’s expression changed from smug to horrified in a beat. He leaned forward, and looked Stiles in the eye.

“You’re lying.”

“Try me.” Stiles deadpanned.

Scott gave a look at Isaac, and then gazed back at Stiles, who couldn’t help but smile when he heard Isaac talking to the phone. “Yeah, Derek, it’s Isaac. We have a high-priority assignment, for my younger brother, Dr. Stiles Stilinski. No, Derek, I’m sorry, but you can’t refuse. Scott’s fiancé might be in danger.”

Stiles’s smile widened, and Scott whimpered in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this first chapter :D  
> The idea of Erica and Isaac being twins and Stiles's siblings was actually taken out of this lovely girl's head - [ LauraElizaStilinskiHale ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraElizaStilinskiHale/pseuds/LauraElizaStilinskiHale/works)  
> There will be lots and lots of dinos, some are featured in the movies, others aren't, but anyway, instead of describing them, I decided to use the wonders of publishing in the internet, and will like the names to the articles that I used as a reference for the fic.  
> And I know I was writing another fic, but I think that one will really have to wait, because I completely blocked on that one, and now I am inspired to finally write this crossover, so I will keep on publishing it. I'll try to publish a chapter every Sunday and Wednesday. I've already finished chapter three, and this will probably be 10 do 15 chapters long.
> 
> And, for those who are wondering, I've only watched the movies, so, this fic will be movie canon, though I am reading the novel, so I can get the writing style somewhat similar to the author's, of course, I won't copy it, I'll just get inspiration from the books, so those that have read the novels, read this and think: hum, this actually resembles the book! So yeah, hope you enjoy it.


	2. Isla Nublar

Dr. Stilinski looked up at the blue-eyed blond man in front of him. Jackson Whittemore, one of the most well succeeded business man of the day. And also, Lydia’s boyfriend, that didn’t enjoy Stiles not even a little bit. The feeling was mutual though, which gave Lydia a lot of headaches.  Jackson was the kind of person that was always trying to make money out of everything, and he saw the financial opportunities an island like this meant. Dr. Stilinski didn’t like the idea, though. It had been that very same idea that had brought death upon tens of people. But Lydia didn’t say no when Jackson had told them he was going to go with them. And it pained Stiles to admit that if he hadn’t given the money to this trip, if they hadn’t used his helicopters, they would never get into the island. They were riding in two helicopters – Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, and Isaac in one, Scott, Erica, Boyd and Erica on the other. Their pilots were Jeremy Wes and Paula Lopez.

“Stiles, stop looking at Jackson like you want to murder him.” Dr. Martin asked.

“Why should I? That’s exactly what I want to do.”

“Watch it, Stilinski!” Jackson hissed back.

“There should be a Dr. somewhere in there.” Stiles replied with smug, grinning at the reference.

“Kids, please, behave.” Jeremy asked. “Or I’ll throw you out the window. The water should be nice for a dive, though.

“Wes, you could start by kicking Jackson out, you know?” Stilinski suggested, with a mischievous smile.

“Nice try” Jackson growled. “But he wouldn’t even think about it.”

“Why not?” Wes said back, in a mocking tone. “You’re just one bigoted prick who thinks he can buy people. Stiles, on the other hand, he’s a nice guy, taught me a lot about the things we are going to see!”

“Oh, so he can call you Stiles?” Lydia asked defiantly.

“He can, because he is my favorite pilot.” Stiles said rolling his eyes. “I kid you not, Wes, I’ve never been in such a steady chopper in my life!”

“That’s because you don’t have the money to afford a nice one like this.” Jackson spat back.

“That too.” Stiles shrugged. “But I think the piloting skills count for a lot.”

“Ok, we’re going to start the descent, maybe you should put the seatbelts on, if you don’t want to toss around and become the milkshake that brings all the dinos to the yard.” Wes advised, ripping a laughter out of Stiles and a deadpanned look from Jackson. Lydia was trying – rather unsuccessfully – to hide her amused smile.

The minute they touched ground, Scott was enveloped by Allison’s arms.

“You’re really here!” Scott spat. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

She lifted an eyebrow at him, her arms still resting around his waist.

“Well, first, it’s not like I have a signal to call on your phone whenever I want, secondly, I knew Lydia or Stiles was going to tell you, so…”

“Allison.” Derek grunted coldly.

“Derek.” She replied in the same tone.

“Am I missing something?” Stiles whispered at Lydia.

“Derek used to date Allison’s aunt, Kate. Things didn’t went well.”

“I can see…” Wes stated, shaking his head, as he took the helmet and the goggles out.

Jeremy Wes was going to stay with them.The other pilot had some other passengers to attend to, and was already flying away in the chopper. Stiles suspected that was a lie, since she was a local, and locals tended to stay as far as possible from _Las Cinco Muertes_ chain of islands. After all, with a name like ‘The Five Deaths’, only a fool would stay there for long. They were going to stay for three days. Wes had light-brown hair and eyes as green as the leaves of the trees above them. His smile was warm when he directed it at Stiles.

“So is there any other interesting gossip I should know about around here?” The pilot asked.

“Stiles was in love with Lydia for I don’t know how long.” Erica informed him, as she pulled a bag over her back, and handed another to him.

“Erica!” Stiles hissed. “I swear to god, I’m starting to think it was a bad idea bringing you here…”

“Oh, cut it, little brother, you love me.” Erica giggled, winking at him.

“She’s your sister?” Wes asked, curious.

“Half-sister, actually. But we get along just fine. Isaac’s her fraternal twin.”

“Ah. They are quite different… Isaac is like a human-sized puppy. Erica is a lioness.” Wes stated, mind-absently, as he tried to get the backpack comfortably attached to his back, but giving up, once he found out there was no way to do it.

“I like him.” Erica nodded from ahead of them.

Allison guided them through the forest, to a clearing in the middle of the woods where she had set her tiny camp. Scott was scolding her about the dangers of camping alone, in the middle of the woods, and she stood there, smiling fondly at him, with her hands on her hips.

“Scott, I’ve been in contact with the most dangerous animals in the planet – elephants, polar bears, lions, rattle snakes, anacondas, big whites, groupers, I’ve punched a Tiger before it killed one of my crew members.” She said, her smile still in her face, which made chills run down Stiles’s spine. “I am used to be in the wilds, and I took precautions.”

Scott slumped down in front of her. Stiles chose to ignore Jackson’s protests about having to sleep in the open air. Oyd just chuckled at that comment and gave him a little push to encourage him to step into the clearing. Derek brushed past the two men rolling his eyes and frowning, and Stiles was sure that that was Derek’s default expression for everything. Wes was flirting with Isaac and wasn’t even bothering to hide it. Neither was Isaac. Though he could just be trying to be friendly. That was a think he did. Scott was also like that, and Stiles sometimes found himself wondering if he and Scott weren’t actually switched at birth. But then Stiles remembered Erica, and she was somewhat like him. She was the catwoman to his batman, honestly.

“Did you come across any of the carnivores?” Dr. Stilinski asked. Scott let out a whine from behind him, and busied himself with building the tents, so he wouldn’t have to hear her answer.

“Not personally. I’ve seen footprints, big ones, but they seem to be clustered towards the center of the island? I think there is actually a fence, so, they shouldn’t be a problem. As long as we stay in the coast, then we should be ok. There are only herbivores. Some lone scavengers, but they would only be dangerous in groups, and they usually don’t gather.”

“Did you take pictures of the footprints?” The scientist asked, already extended his hand. She smiled, because of course she did. Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the picture.

“Lyds! Come see this. Tell me this is what I thing it is…” He said, handing her the camera.

Lydia’s eyes went wide and she looked up with concern.

“I would say [Spinosaurus](http://dinosaurs.about.com/od/carnivorousdinosaurs/p/spinosaurus.htm), though they are slightly bigger than they should, judging by the scale of your foot.” Allison had taken a picture with her foot standing in the border of the footprint, for comparison. She was really a professional.”

“Freaking mutants.” Derek grunted.

“She is.” Stiles nodded. “If she’s really a Spinosaurus, then that means things here are bigger than all the bones we have found.”

“Maybe we’ve only found juveniles, and this is a fully grown female?” Lydia shrugged.

“You even know if it’s  a female by looking at a footprint?” Derek asked in disbelief.

Stiles lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“Did you do your homework?”

“No.” The mercenary grunted. “Please, enlighten me.”

“All the dinosaurs in the park were engineered to be females, so they wouldn’t breed on their own.” Stiles explained. Derek seemed genuinely interested, though.

“Obviously they managed to breed. Do you have an explanation for that?” Derek challenged, teasing him. Lydia motioned at Stiles to carry on, and he smiled proudly.

“Well, I have some theories. Either they actually bred some males, or the females reproduced through parthenogenesis.” Seeing the confused look in Derek’s face, Stilinski pointed at a crate in front of him so he would sit down, which he did, though reluctantly. “It’s a simple process, present in reptiles, you know? Well, you know that the eggs and the spermatozoids have only half the number of chromosomes of the specie, right? Like, we humans, have 23 pairs of chromosomes, though our gonads – the sexual cells – don’t have pair, they only have 23 chromosomes. Are you following?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, so, what some reptiles do, for instance, the [_Varanus komodoensis_ , the Komodo Dragon](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Komodo_dragon)… Hum, picture this, you are a female Komodo Dragon. You’ve just swam to a new island, where there’s no one else of your species, or there are only other females. But you need to breed descendants, in order to give the species continuity, right? So, what they do is that they block the process in which the egg would divide itself in cells that have only half the usual chromosomes. By blocking this process, [she can put an egg that has the right number of chromosomes, without it needing to be fertilized by a male,](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Komodo_dragon#Parthenogenesis) and thus you have a hatchling, that is a perfect copy of its mother.”

Derek nodded.

“I see… But you just said parthenogenesis is something reptiles do. Aren’t dinosaurs related to birds?”

“Well, dinosaurs are the link between reptiles and birds, so they could be able to do that naturally.” Dr. Martin explained in a pensive tone. “That’s one hypothesis. Though, at the time Hammond experimented with the dinosaurian DNA, the theory that birds and dinosaurs were closely related was still not very wide spread, and it was actually ridiculed, until the finding and further proof of legitimacy of the [Archaeopteryx](http://dinosaurs.about.com/od/aviandinosaurs3/p/archaeopteryx.htm) fossil. So maybe Hammond’s geneticists filled the gaps in the DNA with reptile DNA, thus making it plausible for them to be able to breed through parthenogenesis.”

“We’ve read some reports,” Stiles completed “But in none is actually mentioned that the animals are even able to breed. Though they used lots of DNA sources.”

“Is it possible that the females turned into males?” Erica asked, joining in. “I’ve heard hoisters do that.”

“They do…” Stiles nodded. “They’re called [sequential hermaphrodites](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sequential_hermaphroditism). There are fishes, mollusks, some amphibians… Frog DNA was used to fill the gas, it doesn’t state which species, but it would be possible for it to happen, you know? Females changing to males.”

“This Island seems to be from another world…” Derek commented, as he returned to his task of building their camp.

 

 

The night had fallen a couple of hours earlier, but Stiles couldn’t get any sleep. He was sharing a tent with Scott. Isaac was on patrol with Derek and Erica, Jackson and Wes were supposed to share a tent, but the poor pilot eventually sought refuge on Stiles’s tent and was received with open arms.

“I was wondering how long would it take before he chased you away.” Stiles chuckled.

“Good, god, I don’t know how Boyd stands that guy! Hell, I don’t know why Lydia puts up with him!”

“She doesn’t have to. She’s got the pussy, so she’s got him by the dick.” Stiles shrugged, and Wes let out a startling laughter.

“I never thought I would hear a scientist talk like that.”

“I’m only twenty-five, dude.” Stiles stated, rolling his eyes. “The girls are still awake, I think I’m going to check on them.”

“I’ll keep company to Scott until Isaac comes back.” Wes nodded, and Stiles smirked.

“You are interested in my big brother, aren’t you?”

“You make it sound like I’m excited to watch a reality TV show you produced…” Wes replied, grinning back at him.

This time it was Stiles who laughed loudly, before he headed out of the tent. When he reached the girl’s tents, and grebe the zipper to open the door, he froze. He could see it clearly, a green eye, its black pupil was a thin slit in the see of molten green, and it made Stiles feel a cone-deep dread. The creature blinked. It was big, as tall as him, at least. Stiles could barely distinguish its feathery spikes on the top of its head. The animal let out a small growl, a sound that didn’t sound right to Stiles, an ancestral sound, a mixture of a growl with a hiss, coming from the bottom of the creature’s long throat.

“Boyd, grab your gun.” Stiles said, maybe not talking loud enough. He was torn. He wanted to take his eyes out of the predator in front of him, because he knew there was another one behind him. That’s how they hunted. Stiles was dead. If he stopped looking at the one in front of him, he would lose it, but if he didn’t look behind him, he wouldn’t have seen the one that was crouching, open mouth, red tongue liking at its navel, ready to jump.

“Raptors!!” Stiles shouted, before jumping away, pulling Allison and Lydia’s tent to the side with him.

Four things happened at the same time. First, Allison and Lydia cursed from the tent. Second, Boyd jumped out of his tent, a shotgun snapping in his hands as he loaded it. Third, Scott and Wes ran towards Stiles to help him drag the girls to safety. And forth, there were three different hisses, and two barks from predators they didn’t know were there.


	3. Ancient Hunter

Derek and Erica lifted their heads from the footprint they were observing once they heard the gunshot, the shouts, and the loud roars and wails. They loaded their machine guns, running towards the clearing. It was total chaos. One of the tents was on the ground, being ripped by a Raptor. Allison and Lydia were bracing against Stiles, pulling him away from a second raptor. Boyd was shooting a third, and Jackson and Wes were scrambling for another weapon. There were three other raptors running towards the unarmed humans. Derek shot one of them, though the bullets seemed to have little effect.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Stiles yelped. “kill it! Kill it, for God’s sake kill it!”

One of the predators was jumping towards Stiles. In that moment, Isaac got out of the bushes from behind Stiles, and shot the raptor with his sniper-rifle. The predator fell to the ground, and the rest of the animals stood frozen, their eyes all set on Isaac’s blue iris.

“Kill. The. Motherfuckers.” Isaac hissed to Derek, who tried to shoot another one of the raptors. They scrambled into the woods, under everyone’s stressed gaze. After a few seconds, Wes pulled away from the ruined tent, as he threw a lighter towards it. The flames roared to life, and the heat from the fire seemed to relax them a little bit.

“What the hell was that?!” Derek asked.

 _“[Utahraptor ostrommaysorum](http://dinosaurs.about.com/od/carnivorousdinosaurs/p/utahraptor.htm)_[,](http://dinosaurs.about.com/od/carnivorousdinosaurs/p/utahraptor.htm) Mr. Hale _”_ Lydia gasped. “Usually known as Utahraptor. First remains discovered in 91, in the state of Utah, thus the name, it was a theropod that lived in the early Cretaceous. Probably one of the largest of predators of its time. It’s believed to be able to reach eleven meters -37 feet -long.”

“Those were about 23 feet.” Isaac guessed. “You mean they can get bigger?”

“And meaner.” Lydia nodded. “Though the largest fossil record we found is actually the size of those we just saw.”

“They’ve probably been following me since this morning.” Allison sighed. “I came across a nest, didn’t touch anything, but the footprints around it were the same as the ones they left.”

“These things are clever.” Wes grunted. It was the first time Stiles heard the pilot’s voice threaded with distress. “We should make more fires around camp. We sleep on shifts, outside, so we can see if they show up.”

Derek nodded in agreement, and supervised the preparations.

 

 

The morning arrived with chirping birds, oblivious to the humans’ distress. There was no sign of the raptors. And that made everyone even more uneasy. They had buried the body of the raptor Isaac had killed, so it wouldn’t attract other predators.

“We should get out of here, set camp in another place…” Wes suggested.

“If we move northeast, we’ll find a plain. There are herds of [Maiasaura](http://dinosaurs.about.com/od/herbivorousdinosaurs/p/maiasaura.htm) and [Parasaurolophus](http://dinosaurs.about.com/od/herbivorousdinosaurs/p/parasaurolophus.htm).” Allison advised. “With so many targets there, I don’t think the raptors will attack us again.”

“Mr. Hale, what do you think of that?” Stiles asked.

“It might work. I don’t see them around anymore, so they should be headed back to their nest.” Derek replied.

“How do you think each egg would be worth?” Jackson asked, casually.

“Don’t even think about it.” Stilinski hissed. “We’re here to watch, not to steal their young. And you saw the way they looked at Isaac when he killed one of them, I think we’re actually lucky the damned raptors went away. I don’t think they would stop chasing us if we stole their eggs.”

Jackson harrumphed, as he shoulder his bag. They all followed Allison. Lydia and Scott were on each of her sides. Erica, Boyd and Jackson were right behind them, followed by Wes and Isaac and finally Derek and Stiles. After a while, Stiles harrumphed, and gave a judgmental look towards his elder brothers.

“Mr. Hale, would you please give me a gun?” The scientist finally blurted, receiving angry looks from his siblings and Scott, curious from Lydia and Allison and surprised by Boyd, Wes, Jackson and Derek himself.

“Stiles-“ Isaac started.

“Don’t Stiles me.” He cut. “You know I’m safer with a gun in my hands, the more people that can protect us from the things that go bump in the night in this island, the better.”

“You know how to shoot a gun?” Derek asked in disbelief.

Stiles lifted an eyebrow at him.

“Really, Mr. Hale? I’m as much a Sheriff’s son as my siblings.” Stiles deadpan. “Actually, I’m even more since they’re not even related by blood to him.”

“Derek, please, don’t give him a gun, he never had to shoot-“

“Oh, for fucks sake! Are we going to pretend I couldn’t shoot one of those things?” Stiles hissed. “I’ve been hunting with Allison, remember?”

“And Allison also knows how to shoot, great.” Derek sighed. “Ok, what are you confortable with using?”

“Derek!” Erica, Isaac and Scott said at the same time.

“Give a rifle to Allison and a handgun to me.” Stiles shrugged. Allison shot him a thankful smile, under a scolding look from Scott.

“Never shoot unless you are-“

“Sure of what I am shooting at, I know the drill, Mr. Hale.” Stiles nodded, extending his hand.

Derek handed him his handgun, a 6 inch-barreled [Smith & Wesson Model 686](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smith_%26_Wesson_Model_686), which Stiles weighted on his hand, before putting it on the holster Derek eventually gave him after throwing Allison his rifle. The rest of the walk to the plains was actually eventless, much to everyone’s relief. Even though Stiles and Lydia were eager to study the dinosaur species in their natural habitat, they would rather not be the predators’ lunch. Watching is much more fun than being eaten.

The plains were one of the most beautiful places they had ever seen. It was miles long, bordered by forest by all sides except for one, where there was a large steady lake. A herd of Maiasaura was walking lazily around their nests, taking care of the hatchlings. Next to the lake, a flock of [Gallimimus](http://dinosaurs.about.com/od/carnivorousdinosaurs/p/gallimimus.htm) basked in the sun, next to a small group of Parasaurolophus. On the other side of the lake, they could see the shapes of enormous Brachiosaurs, moving heavily and majestically.

“This is…” Stiles gasped.

“Amazing.” Lydia completed. “Just amazing.”

“It is, but let’s not forget about the predators that might be lurking in the trees, shall we?” Derek spat back, brushing past them.

They set camp far enough of the trees to feel safe from any predator, but also far enough of the herds so they wouldn’t face the danger of being stepped on by giant herbivores. That wouldn’t be a honorable death, now would it? While the mercenaries built camp, the rest of them walked around, observing the dinosaurs. Jackson was tailing Lydia closely, listening to her rambling about the dinosaurs. Allison and Stiles walked a little farther away from them. Stiles was taking notes, as Allison took several shots of the animals they were seeing.

“Be careful with the Gallimimus. They’re omnivores. You never know when will they find human meat tasty.” Stiles advised her, making her chuckle.

“Thanks for the advice, Doc.” She looked over Stiles’s shoulder, harrumphed, and walked away. A few seconds later, Stiles heard Derek’s voice from behind him.

“I don’t think we are completely safe, Dr. Stilinski.”

“We aren’t, indeed, Mr. Hale.” The Paleontologist nodded, and pointed at the low bushes a couple of miles away from them. “At first I thought I was just being paranoid, but then I saw some smaller dinosaurs running away from those bushes. They are following us.”

Derek seems genuinely surprised.

“Didn’t think you would notice…” Derek mumbled.

“It took some time, but my observational skills are highly developed, Mr. Hale, it comes with the job.” He shrugged, and suddenly dropping the formal tone in his voice. “They ae toying with us. They are intelligent, I saw it in his eyes.”

“his?” Derek asked. “Weren’t all the animals supposed to be females?”

“Did you notice the colors of his scales? They were brighter than some of the others. Just like birds use bright colors in mating rituals, probably the raptors do the same, being the male the most colorful, and the females the less.”

“Makes sense…”

“Yes. Which tells me one thing:  Erica’s suggestion of sequential hermaphroditism is more likely to be what’s really happening here.”

“They are changing sexes.”

“Exactly.” Stiles nodded.

“We should still light some fires around camp…” Derek sighed.

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “I mean, we should, but only with the intent of us being able to see. They are not afraid of the fire. They could have easily come past the fires we made, through the spaces between them. They had it figured out.”

“Then why didn’t they attack?”

“We were all together.”  Stiles sighed. “They see us as a herd. And they want to divide and conquer, like they do on their hunts. They would usually come for the weakest, but I don’t think that’s what they are doing here, Derek.”

The mercenaries looked at the scientist with surprise clear in his face, at the dark tone of Stiles’s voice and the use of his first name.

“What?” Derek inquired.

“They have a target in their minds, but they are not hunting us for food.”

“Then what are they hunting us for?” Derek huffed, in a slightly mocking tone.

“Mr. Hale, if they wanted food, they would never come after us, speacially after seeing we are capable of killing one of them. Raptors wouldn’t hunt a _T. Rex_. Would they?”

“No.”

“Why not, it’s tons of meat, isn’t it?” Stiles challenged, trying to make a point.

“Yes, but it would be able to…” Derek snapped his head at the bushes. “It would be easily able to kill them.” he said.

“Exactly.” Stiles nodded, smiling as he realized Derek had finally understand.

“Then, why do you think they are hunting us?” Derek whined.

“Isn’t it obvious, Mr. Hale?” Stiles asked straightening his body from the crouching position he was in as he studied a leaf on the ground. He then looked at the camp, his eyes clearly setting on his half-brother. “They are seeking revenge.”

 

 

The tension in the air among the humans increased as the day went on, and the sky started to get darker. Wes pulled Stiles aside, just as the Sun started to disappear behind the tree lines.

“Stiles, I think… Damned it, I don’t want to sound paranoid, but I think I saw some of the raptors…”

Stiles nodded.

“They are here.” The scientist assured him. “They’ve been following us.”

“Fuck… Why?” The pilot asked. Stiles shrugged.

“Who knows for sure. I think they found a challenge in us.”

“So… They will keep following us?”

“Yes.”

The pilot was pensive for a moment, and then looked at the trees.

“What if… What if we went into the bigger carnivores territory? We would be small enough for them not to be interested in us, and the raptors wouldn’t dare to step on their territory!” Wes suggested.

Stiles looked at the rest of the humans, and smiled at him.

“It’s dangerous, but I think it’s better than staying here…” he nodded. “We’ll head there in the morning. Hopefully, they won’t attack us till then. But get some rest, will you?”

The pilot nodded, smiled at him weakly and headed to one of the tents. Derek walked by Stiles and looked at the scientist.

“You’ll get the first shift with me and Allison.” Derek announced.

Stiles nodded in agreement, and looked into the mercenaries green eyes.

“What’s the story between Allison and you?”

“There’s none.” Derek grunted.

“Then why do you give her the cold shoulder…?” Stiles sighed. “Is it because of Kate?”

Derek honest to God growled at Stiles. The scientist gave him a sympathetic smirk.

“I’ve met her, you know? Kate is… Honestly? She terrifies me.”

Derek seemed to get less tense, and sighed, looking up at the stars.

“She… It was a hard break up, you know? She used me, to get my family’s money. I don’t trust Allison, it’s stronger than me. But Scott trusts her, and I trust Scott, so I tolerate her presence.”

“I wonder how you got in this mercenary deal…” Stiles mumbled. “You’re too smart for it…”

“Mercenaries don’t have to be stupid, that’s just a movie stereotype.” Derek harrumphed. “I mean, I don’t see you with a whip, and cowboy hat, or with twin handguns, wearing mini-shorts.”

Stiles chuckled.

“True, you don’t. Mainly because Indiana Jones and Laura Croft are Archeologists, and I’m a Paleontologist.”

“Isn’t it all the same thing?”

“Oh, no. I study ancient animals, they study ancient civilizations.” The scientist stated, smiling proudly.

Derek huffed out a small laugh. They kept chatting through their shifts, always vigilant, of course. But Derek couldn’t help but feel captivated by the Paleontologist. He was cheerful, smart, and with his witty sarcasm, he was one of the funniest people he had ever met. There were some things in Stiles that reminded him of the twins. His eyes were just like Erica’s, the same eyes their mother had. He had a kind of softness to his words when he talked about family, just like Isaac, he worried about everyone he loved. He smiled, as his thoughts drifted away once he ended his shift and woke Scott, Isaac and Erica to take over. And he wasn’t smiling because he would get to share a tent with Stiles, not at all. It was just because he felt comfortable around him, like he hadn’t felt in a long time. But there was always that tiny voice on the back of his head, saying that he shouldn’t trust him, that Stiles would harm him, just like Kate had. He eventually fell asleep, lulled by the scientist’s even breath, prepared to have bitter-sweet dreams about flushed lips on his and cold daggers on his back.


	4. A Game of Cat and Mice

Once the sun stood up in the morning, so did the humans, more than ready to head away from the lake, following Wes’s suggestion. Allison guided them, just like the day before. This time, Erica and Boyd were beside her, Scott, Jackson and Lydia behind, followed by Isaac and Wes and finally Derek and Stiles.

“So, Derek, you never told me how we go into this mercenary business.” Stiles asked softly. Somewhere in the middle of the night, they had started to get on a first name basis. Derek found himself with butterflies in his stomach every time he heard Stiles’s voice calling his name. Of course, he would never admit to it.

“When my family died, my sister Laura and I went to live with our Uncle Peter. He was the leader of a mercenary team. We followed on his footsteps. I mean, I did. Laura went to Harvard. She has a major in psychology and sociology, and works as a profiler for the FBI.” Derek explained. “That’s pretty much it.”

“Hum.” Stiles nodded.

“What about you? How did you get into Paleontology?”

“I’ve always been passionate about dinosaurs, you know? I gave up on it during my high school years, then I went to College, and realized I could actually make a living out of this, so I eventually ended up here, under tutoring of Dr. Alan Grant himself.” Stiles stated proudly.

Derek had heard of Alan Grant. He was one of the most famous of all Paleontologists, having written tens of books on the subject, especially raptors. He fact that Stiles had been taught by Alan Grant might just explain how he seemed to understand the Utahraptors that were still following them.

“We should be next to the fence in twenty.” Allison announced.

_San José, capital of Costa Rica_

The man looked up at the pilot. Paula Lopez was a nervous mess, trembling in front of Hugo Fortuna, the chief of San José’s police department .

“Say again?” He asked her in Spanish.

“Yesterday we delivered a group of seven people, plus a pilot, Jeremy Wes to Isla Nublar.” She stuttered. “They are due to come back tomorrow.”

“You may go, now, Mss. Lopez.”

She nodded, and almost ran away. Fortuna grabbed the phone on his desk, and punched a number. He waited impatiently, until someone on the other side replied.

_Washington DC, headquarters of the FBI._

Laura Hale looked up at the shadow lingering in front of her desk. She smiled at Special Agent Mahealani. But his face was mirrored with concerned, which made her heart thump faster on her chest. Danny was such a calm person, it was rare to see that expression on him. Something was very wrong.

“Laura, we need to go to Costa Rica.” He spat, sitting down on the chair in front of her.

“Why is that so?” She asked.

“I overheard the guys talking, they’re sending a team down there, to arrest a group of nine people that trespassed in USA government property, an Island that once belonged to Costa Rica, one of the Las Cinco Muertes.” He said, looking around him, so no one would listen to him.

“Danny, why should we bother? That’s their business.” Laura shrugged. “Not the first time something like this happens.”

“Laura, you don’t understand… The group of people? Jackson and your brother are among them.”

Laura’s green eyes widened, and her dark hair floated around her shoulders as she grabbed for her coat, storming out of the office.

“Laura-“

“What the fuck are you waiting for, Danny? We have a plane to catch!” She hissed, her boots stomping heavily on the tiled floor as she ran towards the elevators.

_Washington DC suburbs_

“I can’t get a hold of Lydia…” Janice sighed. “Last I heard of her, she was in Montana. But apparently she and Dr. Stilinski left shortly after her arrival.”

Ellie snapped her head up, locking her eyes with her sister.

“She didn’t tell you were she could be?”

“I asked Wendy, Lydia’s tutoring her… She said something about Costa Rica, I think? I don’t know, maybe Lydia wanted some extend vacation.”

Elli felt her ribs tightening around her lungs. She stood, and grabbed the phone from its place on the table in front of her, calling the number she knew so well.

“Hello?” a man said on the other side in a snapping rasped voice.

“Alan, how long has it been since you talked to Stiles?”

“Fortunately, I haven’t talked to the kid for about two days.” Alan chuckled. “I swear, Ellie, the kid babbles like-“

“What did you talk about with him?” Ellie said, urgency tugging at her voice, the presence of her sister always heavy behind her.

“Nothing much, I guess? We talked about the raptors, like we use to. Then he asked me if what had happened at the Islands was true.”

There was a moment of silence. Ellie could hear in Alan’s breathing the moment he realized what was going on.

“Oh, no… Tell me they didn’t…” Alan mumbled to himself.

“My sister called to the digging. They told her Lydia and Stiles had gone to Costa Rica.”

“I am too old for this, I can’t go after them.”

“we have to get them!” Ellie snapped. “It’s my niece, Alan! And if I had never spoken to her about the islands, she would-“

“Have found by herself. She was already digging on Hammond’s work, Ellie. She just got the confirmation she needed. Call Lex. She’ll have the resources to get us there.”

_California, San Diego_

Alexis Murphy was startled by her phone ringing on her desk. She had been enthralled on all the paper work she had to take care for InGen. The company had gone bankrupt with her Grandfather’s disastrous theme Park, but when she took over, after her cousin, the company emerged and flourished. Sometimes, though, the past still came back to bite them.

“Alexis Murphy, head of InGen, how may I help you?”

“Lex! I’m glad I could get to you!”

“Ellie, how are you doing?!” Lex said, a smile tugging at her face. “It’s so great to hear you.”

“I wish it was due to better circumstances… I need a favor, Lex.”

“I do I think I’m not going to like this?” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“You are going to hate it… You remember my niece Lydia, and Alan’s student, Stiles?”

“Yes, I do remember them. What a wonderful duo. I always thought they were trouble makers, though. Do they need funding for their excavations?” She asked, looking out the window of her office. “They could have asked me directly.”

“No… They…. Damn it! I need you to get a couple of choppers to get them out of Isla Nublar.”

Lex lost her breath for a moment and she leaned her body back, groaning in despair.

“Are they really that stupid?”

“Yeah… I wonder how they got their PhDs…” Ellie sighed on the other side. “Are you going to help us?”

“How long have they been there?

“Two days, tops.”

“Well, by this time, I bet they are eager to get out of there. I would want someone to go pick me up if I was there, so yeah, I’ll help you, but I really hope it’s the last time I need to have anything to do with those God forsaken islands.”

The closer they got to the center of the island, the bigger the animals got. They had finally come to rest beside a shallow creek. Stiles wandered around, taking notes on every animal he saw, and so did Lydia, though she was focusing more in the environment around them. Derek was patrolling and looked at Stiles with worry once their paths crossed.

“Is everything alright?” Stiles asked lowly. “You seem distressed, Derek.”

“Maybe because we are being hunted by some bloodlust-driven supposedly-extinct warm-blooded lizards.” Derek deadpanned.

“That is a lot of adjectives to describe the raptors.” Stiles said with a smile on his face. “But we should really be fine around here…”

“I don’t know if I feel comfortable entering the territory of a creature that could crush me with its toe.” Derek shrugged.

“Well, at least it’s not as intelligent as you.” Stiles pointed out, crouching in front of Derek to examine a footprint. “Mhm…”

“Found anything interesting, or dangerous?” Derek asked. Stiles huffed at the sound of Derek’s gun being readied to fire.

“Stegosaurus.” Stiles pointed at the footprint. “not dangerous unless it feels threatened. The footprint isn’t fresh though. Which should mean he-“

Stiles stopped. His eyes were set on the footprint. Some of the water from the rain of a few days earlier had pooled there, and it was vibrating, at regular intervals. Stiles perked his head up, and could hear a low and grave thump, which was the origin of the movement o the water’s surface.

“I think they are coming back, though.” Stiles mumbled.

“Why?”

“You feel that?”

They waited for a moment.

“No…” Derek stated, moving his head around.

It suddenly stopped. Stiles looked at the camp. They moved back towards the middle of the camp they had improvised by the water. Apparently Lydia, Isaac and Erica had also heard the sound and felt the vibrations. But after a while or nothing else happening, Stiles headed to the water, to wash his hands from the mud. His attention got caught by a footprint beside him. At first it was hard to identify it, because it was half underwater, but he had seen and identified specimens in worse conditions. Derek was behind him again, and pointed at the footprint.

“Something big?”

“ _Tyrannosaurus rex,_ actually” Stiles said with fascination.

From the angle he had his head, he could see the forest behind Derek. He couldn’t see anything past the leaves, but he could feel a gigantic mass behind them. His heart started drumming on his chest. He finally saw a big greenish-yellow eye looking at them. He could hear Isaac explaining Allison what he had felt moments before.

“Nobody. Move. A muscle.” Stiles hissed loud enough for everyone to hear him.

“What?” Scott asked.

He heard someone walking. The next second, Stiles was pulling Derek with him towards the water. The trees and bushes were pushed aside by the predator, that jumped and sprang out of its hiding. The _T. rex_ was a blur of grey and brown as it ran past Derek and Stiles. They heard someone screaming, and shots. Stiles looked up to watch the camp.

Allison was shooting at the animal, Scott by her side doing the same. Isaac was pulling Wes and Lydia to the water, as Boyd and Erica covered for them. The dinosaur changed its course slightly, and that’s when Stiles saw Jackson running and tripping, trying to make a run to a rocky formation a few steps away from them.

“Jackson! Stay still!” Stiles shouted. “God damn it!”

He pulled his gun from under his body and aimed for the _T. Rex’_ s tale. The movement on the camp and the bullets on his hind caught his attention away from Jackson, that managed to get behind the rocks. Wes and Lydia were already on the middle of the creek, running to the other side with Isaac still covering for them. At first Stiles thought it was strange that Isaac hadn’t stay back to protect his twin sister, but then he saw that the fingers of his free hand were threaded with Wes’s. Lydia fell, and Stiles’s attention got caught on her. And then he saw the small corridor that lead into the forest, where there were no trees. There were, however two silhouettes, both with reddish ridges over the eyes and greyish green skin. Sties cursed.

“Lydia!” He called.

His voice was cut by Derek’s warning shout and the roar of the _Tyrannosaurus rex_ as it launched towards the camp. Allison and Scott rolled to the side, but Stiles only saw that through the corner of his eyes as he watched in shock the two [Allosaurus](http://dinosaurs.about.com/od/carnivorousdinosaurs/p/allosaurus.htm) sprinting out of the woods. He could see Isaac pulling both Lydia and Wes out of the way. He decided he should help Lydia, and ran towards her, not paying attention to the _T. rex_ that had changed its course. And then Stiles was looking in shock at his feet as he saw in the water’s surface the reflection of the open-mouthed dinosaur behind him, the jaws starting to appear in the corner of his vision, teeth terrifyingly close to snapping him in half. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, have some cliffhanger for now :P  
> I'm sorry I am not sorry mwhahaha  
> hopefully you like it, though. ;)
> 
> EDIT (Thursday, January 31, 2013)  
> Oh, and there might be some delays for Chapter 5, because my dear father didn't pay the internet, so they might cut it today. Which means I am going to lose my access to the internet until I don't know when. I can still try to write, but I rely a lot on the internet for the research I do for the fic, so that might be harder than usual... Anyway, hope you understand. I know I've left some unfinished stories (my bad, I just don't know how to continue them anymore, but I keep trying!), but this is not the case, I really do want to finish this one soon.


	5. Unexpected Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it'staking so long for me to update this sory. I didn'tdrop it, I'm justcurently without access to internet, so it's been hard, buI should be back online soon (I got my hands on a computer with acess to the internet and thisis the first thing I'm doing, warning you). So I hope you don'tgive up on this fic, because I surely haven't :) thank you all for reading!!

Lydia felt a hand pulling her down as she saw the two Allosaurs rushing past them. The one closest to them, though, pulled his arm to the side, slashing a few cuts on Wes’s shoulder. He fell to the ground and stood still. Lydia heard someone shouting that sounded like Derek and looked to her right, just in time to see the _Tyrannosaurus rex_ snapping his jaws closed. It had grabbed Stiles’s shirt, as he tried to jump away from the sharp teeth. Lydia screamed in horror as the dinosaur threw Stiles up in the air, above its head.

The Allosaurs bumped into the _T. rex_ , making it stumble to the side, and unable to grab the falling Stiles. Derek was sitting on the water, open mouthed, as he saw Stiles drop like a ragdoll on the back of one of the Allosaurus. The dinosaur tried to bite Stiles, but was only able to bite down on the shirt, though it was enough, as he launched Stiles into the water, away from him, only to join the other Allosaurus in fighting the larger predator. Allison, Scott, and Boyd were running towards Lydia, Wes and Isaac, and pulled them towards the woods. Erica ran to where Stiles had disappeared under the water. Derek was there seconds before her, and carried Stiles away bridal style, with Erica on his tail.

Lydia looked back. One of the Allosaurus was biting the _T. rex’_ s tale, and the other was slashing at its side, trying to pierce the larger dinosaur’s throat with his teeth. The roars, the sound of clashing bone and ripping flesh were nauseating, and Lydia looked ahead of her, trying to doge the trees. They didn’t stop running.

“Stiles!” Lydia wheezed through heavy breaths.

“They’re. Behind. Us!” Isaac soothed her, as he ran behind her.

She risked a glance back, and saw Erica running besides Derek, who was carrying Stiles and trying to protect him from the branches and trunks as they ran away from the creek. There was a lot of blood coming from Stiles’s head and Lydia feared the worst.

“Don’t you die on me, Stiles!” Derek gasped heavily, looking down at Stiles’s closed eyes. “Stiles, don’t you dare dying on me, you hear me?”

They finally stopped. He heard someone falling. Wes, the pilot was on the ground. He opened his jacket.

“Fuck! You’re wounded!” Isaac whined, dropping on his knees and grabbing Wes’s shoulders.

“it’s ok, babe, it’s just the skin that’s torn.” He mumbled.

“There’s so much blood!” Isaac winced.

“I know. But if it was serious, I wouldn’t be able to run this long.” Wes stated. “I just need to cover them up with something…”

“Here.” Allison said, pulling her bag away from her shoulder. “I never managed to drop my bags like the rest of you, I should have some bandages there.”

Isaac nodded, and savaged through the bag. Derek put Stiles down gently, trying to get a reaction from him. Lydia was there on his right, and Erica on his left.

“He’s breathing.” Erica announced “just passed out. Let’s hope he wakes up…”

“Is he wounded on any other part of his body?” Lydia asked, a little incredulous.

“No.” Derek replied. “They only managed to shred his shirt.”

Erica laughed beside him, and Derek was surprised to realize that the deep laugh that accompanied hers was coming from his own throat.

“I mean, how stupid is that?” Erica sighed. “I guess Edna was right after all, the only purpose for capes is to kill or endanger heroes.”

This time Lydia also laughed with them, just as Stiles stirred and started to open his eyes.

“Dude, turn off the lights, it’s to early to-“ And he seemed to suddenly remember what happened. He looked into Derek’s eyes, as his own widened. “Oh God, I am dead and I am seeing an angel. Are we all dead? We are, aren’t we? Ok, you can kiss me now, Derek, go ahead, nothing else to lose.”

Derek leaned forward, his lips brushing softly against Stiles, who let out a squeal of surprise followed by a low moan. Derek felt Erica slap him in the shoulder, but he didn’t pull away until he felt the two women walking away, giving them some space.

“We’re alive. All of us.” Derek grunted. “But I swear I will shoot you if you ever scare me like that again.”

That had been the turning point for Derek. He hadn’t made a move yet because he had always thought about Kate, what she had done to his family. But seeing Stiles being tossed around by ravaging dangerous beasts, like he was nothing more than a ragdoll, made him realize how much Derek really cared, how much it would hurt to lose him like that. There was no point in hiding what he felt when they might not even get out of this Island alive.

“You can’t possible expect to believe you when you say we are alive just after you have kissed me…” Stiles whispered. But his arms crept around Derek’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. This time it was not just a gentle brush of lips, it was a kiss received with a  parted mouth and soft wet tongue dancing around his, tasting Derek’s mouth, and letting Derek taste Stiles’s.

“Can you stop sucking on each other’s faces and let me check on my brother?” Isaac asked from somewhere behind Derek.

“Don’t you see I’m busy eating his face out?!” Stiles hissed, his lips still soft against Derek’s, only to start kissing him again.

“Ugh, Derek, can you at least take care of him when you’re finished?” Isaac asked. Derek extended a hand and felt a roll of gauze being dropped on his palm. “I don’t think he will be finished soon.” Stiles replied, not once taking his mouth away from Derek’s.

“Wait… Where’s Jackson?!” Lydia panicked suddenly.

 “And Boyd?!” Erica squealed jumping from the trunk she was sitting on.”

The man looked at the chopper in front of him. It was well taken care of, so it shouldn’t be there for too long. He brushed a hand past his brown hair.

“How many did you say they were?” He asked to the woman behind him.

“At least ten, counting the pilot that stayed behind.” Lex replied.

“Yeah, they wouldn’t be able to get out in just one helicopter.” The man stated.

“Tim, we need to find them, they have been here for almost three days.” Lex stated.

“EWll, let’s hope they survive longer than some of the people that were with us at the time.” Tim shrugged, and grabbed his gun.

Alexis wasn’t happy to be in an island full of Dinosaurs again. It was like reliving her worse nightmare. She followed Tim as he examined a set of human footprints that went down to a small clearing. There was a burnt down tent in the middle, blood a bullet cases all over the ground.

“Looks like there’s been a fight here…” Tim harrumphed, looking around him.

Lex felt her foot sinking as she took a step forward and look down. It was a footprint, three fingers, the first was slightly shorter, like it was being kept bended up and-

“Raptors.” Lex whispered.

Tim reacted with a click of his gun, looking everywhere around him.

“They were attacked by raptors.” Lex explained. “Look at the footprints.”

Tim looked down and nodded. “Yeah. You’re right. God, why in hell would they come here?”

“They are scientists.” Lex shrugged. “You know how ambitious they can be.”

They followed the trace of the humans down, towards the center. Of the Island. Tim’s intercom came to life and Alan Grant spoke from the other side.

“Don’t go to the center, it’s where the carnivores are.” He advised. “You signal is heading towards the-“

“They went towards the center!” Lex squealed. “C’mon, don’t they have an expert in survival with them?”

“They have.” A female voice replied. “He’s called Derek and he’s my brother.”

“Who are you and how did you get through this signal?” Tim asked surprised.

“Simple thing.” A male voice said. “I’m Danny, and she is Laura, we’re with the FBI. Could you wait a minute or two? Our boat just reached the Island, so…”

“Oh look, the choppers.” The woman said in a relieved voice.

“Are you serious?” Tim asked Lex. “I thought you had made this hacking proof…”

“It must be Danny Mahealani.” Lex shrugged. “He’s the FBI expert in these things. I’ve met him twice. He’s cute, actually, but swings for the wrong team.”

Tim rolled his eyes and plopped down on a rock, taking a sandwich out of his bag. He ate it as fast as he could, not wanting to attract the attention of any hungry dinosaur in the area. After fifteen minutes, Laura and Danny were walking down the path.

“O, you’re Alexis Murphy.” Danny said suddenly. “And you’re Tim her brother… What’re you doing here?”

“Rescuing the scientist. We know them.” Lex informed, shaking his hand.

“We have another team with Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler on the north of the Island searching for them, but they are now back to the base in the coast, since we’ve found their trail. They were attacked by raptors and headed for the center of the island.” Im explained as they walked.

“You mean the center as in where all the big carnivores are?” Danny asked.

“Hum, he did his homework.” Lex praised. “Exactly”

“Why would they do that?”

“They either don’t know where they’re headed, or they are trying to-“ Tim pulled Lex and Danny down, and Laura reacted on instinct, following his lead. “Stop. Shit, Things just got bad. Very bad.”

They were in front of a shallow creek. Two Allosaurus were a carcass that looked eerily like a _t. rex_. Behind them was the camp, completely destroyed and stomped over. There was blood everywhere, impossible to tell only by watching if it was dinosaurian or human. There was nobody else in sight.

“The rocky formation, behind it, I think I see something…” Laura pointed out. “It’s Boyd!”

Boyd looked down at Jackson, who was still keeping his eyes closed. Somewhere between protecting Erica, and the dinosaur fight started, Boyd had ran towards Jackson, who had been all alone, and pulled him down behind the boulder. When they had tried to search for the others, they has seen Sties being mauled by the _T. rex_ and the Allosaurus, and then, nothing more. They didn’t know where they went, if they were ok, if they were dead, nothing. He sat there for a few more minutes, until he saw movement behind the bushed in front of them. He readied his weapon, thinking it was the raptors again, but suddenly, he saw a flash of dark hair and then Laura was signaling them to run to her.

“Help has come.” Boyd whispered to Jackson, who looked at Laura surprised.

“Who is she?”

“Laura, Derek’s sister.” Boyd informed. “Let’s get going.”

They ran as fast and as silently as they could, even though the Allosaurus were now sleeping.

“Lex and Tim Murphy… Of course…” Jackson hissed once they got behind the bushes. “Who else?”

“Jack.” Danny nodded.

“Danny!” Jackson looked at his best friend with surprise in his open eyes. “What the fuck are you doing here?!”

“Came to get you. Laura’s my partner, remember?”

“Didn’t know she was Derek’s sister, or that Derek was her brother or… Never mind.”

“Where are the others?” Laura asked.

“I don’t know… Oh God… Lydia was on the Allosaurus’s way…” Jackson gasped. “And Stiles was grabbed by the _T. rex_ , and then by the Allosaurus and-“

“Oh God…” Laura wheezed. “Please tell me some of them escaped…”

“I think they were all headed to the creek? Maybe they crossed it?” Jackson explained. “If they did, they’ll see we are missing, and they’ll probably come for us…”

“Unless they think you’re dead.” Tim pointed out, looking at the sleeping beasts on the other side of the clearing. “Let’s wait and see.” 


End file.
